Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman
Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman '''(ニンジュ戦隊しのびマン Ninju sentai Shinobiman translated as '''Ninja Beast Squadron Shinobiman) is a ninja themed Sentai that was created by Millennium Ranger (aka Timothy Compton). Plot "Ninja, warriors of the Shadows! Ninja, unknown heroes of justice! Ninja, defenders of the world!" During the Feudal Era, there were many Ninja Academies that were destroyed when the Evil Ninja Empire CORE came into exsistence. The leader of CORE primarily destroyed all of the current ninja academies except for one - Shinobi Island. While trying to conquer Shinobi Island, 5 special ninja warriors from the 5 main tribes defeated and sealed away Ryuseki inside the core of the Earth. In the present day the Evil Ninja Empire CORE has broken free and now it is up to the surviving ninja warriors of Shinobi Island to defeat Ryuseki and his forces once and for all as Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman. Rangers : Main article: Shinobiman Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ● other *Super Shinobi King **Shinobi King ***Shinobi Lion ◆ (Torso/Head) ***Shinobi Shark ◆ (Left Arm) ***Shinobi Rhino ◆ (Legs) ***Shinobi Wolf ◆ (Right Arm) ***Shinobi Falcon ◆ (Back/Wings) **Shinobi Hunter ***Shinobi Hound ◆ (Torso/Head) ***Shinobi Crocodile ◆ (Legs) ***Shinobi Mole ◆ (Left Arm) ***Shinobi Goat ◆ (Right Arm) ***Shinobi Bat ◆ (Wings) *Shinobi Knight (Movie Mecha) **Shinobi Fox ◆ (Right Arm) **Shinobi Turtle ◆ (Legs) **Shinobi Gorilla ◆ (Torso/Head) **Shinobi Mouse ◆ (Left Arm) **Shinobi Eagle ◆ (Wings) *Shinobi God **Shinobi Lizard ◆ (Upper Legs) **Shinobi Frog ◆ (Left Lower Leg) **Shinobi Bear ◆ (Torso/Arms) **Shinobi Horse ◆ (Right Lower Leg) **Shinobi Crane ◆ (Head) *Another Combination - Inferno Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Fox) *Another Combination - Tsunami Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Turtle) *Another Combination - Seismic Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Gorilla) *Another Combination - Lightning Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Mouse) *Another Combination - Tornado Shinobi King ◆ (Shinobi Eagle) Arsenal : Main article: Arsenal (Shinobiman) Transformation Device *Ninpou Cellular ◆◆◆◆◆ *Katana Changer ◆ Sidearm Weapon *Shinobi Defender Shared/Multi-Use Items *Ninja Scrolls *Ninja Medals Personal Weapons *Shinobi Cannon **Fire Sword ◆ **Aqua Magnum ◆ **Ground Axe ◆ **Thunder Bowgun ◆ **Wind Lance ◆ *Kinzoku Buster ◆ Super Mode Arsenal *Ninja Buster Vehicles *Shinobi Speeder *Shinobi Roader Allies Shinobi Island *Shinobi Island Elders *Ancient Ninja Guardians *Sacred Ninja Guardians Shinobi Zone *Grand Ninja Kazuki *Mecha Ninja Shuriken *Sakura Outside of Shinobi Zone *Jiku Sentai Miraiger Evil Ninja Empire CORE : Main article: Evil Ninja Empire CORE Main Team *Ancient Ninja Ryuseki *Insect Ninja Museki *Wild Ninja Mao *Armored Ninja Heiki *Aquatic Ninja Gyorin *Aerial Ninja Zora *Shadow Ninja Aku Special Members *Golem Ninja Tsuku **Poison Ninja Doka **Shelled Ninja Nika **Drunken Ninja Bika *Reptile Ninja Hada **Serpent Ninja Kana **Defense Ninja Kiken **Rough Ninja Shiga *CORE Monsters **Tobikibukuro (2) Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Journeys (Episodes) #Secrets of Ninja (忍者の秘密 Ninja no Himitsu) - March 16 2014 #Ninjuu Fusion has Risen (ニンジュ合体上昇している Ninju Gattai Jōshō Shite Iru) - March 23 2014 #To Be Announced - March 30 2014 Specials #Shinobiman Movie #Shinobiman vs. Miraiger Movie #Shinobiman V-Cinema Credits Writers *Timothy Compton aka Millennium Ranger (Journeys 1) *Dragonzeron aka Jc (Journey 1) *Hotjohnimus aka John Marrs III (Journey 2) *Pathum Madigapola aka Mr.Pathum (Journey 2) *SoulSilver007 aka Levi Boodram (Journey 3) Special Recognition *All the Translations have been done by Google Translator. *All the Artworks have been done by John Marrs III Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Notes Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman